Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) gyro devices are manufactured with many-die-in-wafer form, and need to be sawed into individual die. The MEMS devices are designed to be unsealed. This allows sawing fluid, and the debris in the fluid, to come in contact with active parts of the device. Since this device has moving parts, debris particles can interfere with or damage the operation of the device. Reducing or eliminating saw related debris will increase yield and reliability.